Fairytale Endings Hogwart's Style
by quillpen7495
Summary: Draco and Hermione are completely oblivious to the fact that they are madly in love. One night at the winter ball could change everything. Not DH compatible. Dramione
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone!!!!!! This is my first Fanfic, so be gentle! Although, even if they are flames, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Draco. Or Hermione. Or any of the HP characters, for that matter. JK Rowling does. 

Draco was currently staring at the Head Girl. As in Hermione Granger. This was a surprise. Now, don't get me wrong, Draco wasn't the same little ferret he was in 3rd year. He had changed to the Order's side after his parents went into hiding (from Voldemort; I would too! Have you seen the guy?). But he and Hermione had never gotten along; others said it was because they were madly in love and didn't know it, Hermione said it was because he was a git, and Draco said it was because Hermione was a bushy haired know-it-all.

So, back to the subject at hand. If they hated each other, why was Draco staring at said Head Girl?

"Malfoy!! Malfoy!" Hermione was screaming at Draco. Apparently, he was deaf.

"MALFOY!!!!!!" she screeched.

"What?! Huh? Who?" Draco fell out of his seat.

"We were discussing the Winter Ball and you zoned out." Hermione grumbled. "You weren't mooning about that Ravenclaw you were snogging behind the Great Hall, were you?'

Draco had been thinking about her (Hermione), but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Of course not" he scoffed. "I was just thinking about the fact that you won't have a date." He smirked.

"Actually, if you had been listening, I do have a date." Hermione stated. "Unfortunately, it's you."

"THUMP" Draco fainted.

As he came to, he saw Hermione looking at him amusedly.

"If I had known it would have that kind of effect on you, I would have told you it earlier. Like maybe when you were on a broom."

"You can't be serious. We're going? Together? To a ball?" Draco was still reeling from the shock.

"Do you really think that I would joke about something like that?" Hermione sighed. "Yes Malfoy, we're going to the ball together. Pigs are flying, Voldemort's back, and Ron's anorexic."

She really was pretty when annoyed. With her hair flying everywhere and her lips parted. He was tempted to snog her on that couch, right then and there. But alas, he didn't know if she felt the same way. Draco sat on the floor, not bothering to move. Maybe he could make this work to his advantage.

"Hey, Granger. How about we call a truce. No arguing, no slapping and under no conditions hexing anyone's body parts off." Draco held his breath, hoping for the best.

"I guess; I mean, it's not like we're complete and total enemies with no control whatsoever over our emotions, right?" Hermione said. She really didn't think he was so bad. And he was easy on the eyes, which was a bonus.

So it was decided. The night that was to change Hogwarts history. A date between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Anything could happen now.

Hermione sat in front of her mirror. It was the night of the ball, and she wanted to look absolutely perfect. She still hadn't forgotten the look on Draco's face when she walked down the stairs at the Yule Ball. She stepped into a strapless green satin gown. It had a sequined bodice and gathers at the hip. She didn't put much makeup on; just a dab of lip gloss and a hint of mascara. Then came the most important part. She had straightened her hair somewhat, so it hung about her shoulders in sleek chestnut curls, and then she swept it up with diamond pins. By that time, it was 7:30, and as the ball had started 15 minutes ago, she needed to hurry. Walking towards the ballroom/Great hall, she halted at the steps. She was assaulted by doubts. What if Draco didn't like her like that; what if he stood her up, WHAT IF THE SKY FELL AROUND THEIR EARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Calming herself down, she took a deep breath and pushed the doors open...

Draco was waiting at the Ballroom. He wasn't sure if Hermione would actually come. I mean, what if she decided that he really was a git and that no amount of Head Girl responsibility would change that? Or, what if her two bodyguards The-Boy-who-lived-to-spite-him and the Weasel had convinced her to stay in? Breathing methodically, he calmed down. He heard a lull in the conversations behind him, and turned to see Hermione walking down the steps. She looked absolutely stunning. Smirking at the male population of Hogwarts, he stopped at the bottom of the stairs and gave her his arm. They both gave sighs of relief, and prepared themselves for the night ahead.

Harry was watching Hermione. He wasn't to happy about her date being Malfoy, but he could tell that the bloody git really did like, maybe love her. If it made her happy, he would support her in her decision.

Hermione was surprised. She was actually enjoying herself; with Malfoy!!! Odd, she mused, that they had been Heads together for half the year and she had never noticed that he was intelligent. Probably because all of their conversations ended as a shouting match, but still. He could carry on a conversation with her, and didn't interrupt with Quidditch every five seconds, like Harry and Ron did. He had actually read most of the books that she had, even the muggle ones... wierd. Maybe he wasn't as pureblood obsessed as she had thought. Maybe he wasn't a git...

Meanwhile, said git (Draco) was wondering where the time had gone. One minute he had been escorting Hermione onto the dance floor and the next, it was 11:30!!

"Maybe I should tell her how I feel; that I really like her, ever since that summer I transferred to the Order's side" He muttered.

"What did you say Draco?" Hermione asked pleasantly, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh. J-just that it's a getting late, and we should probably be getting back." He stammered.

Hermione's face fell. Maybe he didn't like her. The magic between them was gone, and Draco escorted her back to the Gryffindor common room in silence.

Hermione changed into her favorite teddy pajamas and cuddled in bed, wondering what tonight meant. Were she and Draco friends now? Or maybe more? She pondered the magical night as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Draco was pacing in his dormitory. What to do, what to do...

And that, my friends, is the very first chapter of my very first fanfic. a new chapter will come, at the very latest, next Monday. REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	2. Their Happy Ending Sort of

Fairytale Endings; Hogwart's Style 2

Hey peeps!!!!! This is for Isadora!

Draco yawned. Where was he? Why was his bed lumpy? Looking around, he noticed the distinctive green and white of the Slytherin common room. Stretching, he recalled the evening before. Wondering if Hermione had been worried about him, he returned to the Heads rooms.

Hermione rolled over and scowled. She hated Mondays. She had slept in her old dormitory that day, because she wasn't sure if she was ready for a big incident with Draco. She got out of bed and went to brush her teeth, all the while contemplating what to do.

Draco was sitting in the Great Hall eating his pancakes when he saw Hermione walk in. She dropped into a seat by Harry and Ron, giving each of them a hug. He growled audibly.

"Mate, is something wrong?" Blaise Zabini poked him.

"Umm… my pancakes are cold." He answered lamely.

"Oh." 'Cause you were staring at Granger, and then you growled at Pothead and the Weasel." Blaise said suspiciously.

"You like her, don't you!!!!!" Blaise exclaimed gleefully. "Draco likes the Gryffindor Mud…mfffff"

"Will you shut the bloody hell up!!!" Draco whispered angrily.

"You seriously like her?" Blaise quietly asked.

"I think I do… maybe even love her. But she's never going to go out with me… we're too different."

"Draco, when a Zabini puts his mind to something, it happens. We are going to catch you one Gryffindor Mud- I mean Muggle-born. Than you can stop angsting about your life and be sickeningly happy with your new girlfriend!" Blaise stated happily.

And so began the Great Chase for Hermione Granger. Or, as Blaise put it, ending Draco's pathetic stalker attempts.

"Uh… Blaise, why are you sniffing my hair?" Hermione asked, when in the middle of NEWTS Transfiguration.

"I am not sniffing. I've got a cold. What kind of conditioner to you u- oops." Blaise smiled sheepishly.

"Ok Blaise, what is going on? Draco has been avoiding me, you have asked me 30 questions about MYSELF since Monday, and somebody tried to lock Draco and me in a broom closet yesterday!" Hermione had started calmly, but finished looking frazzled.

"Well Hermione, it's like this. There was this giant purple dinosaur that flew by Draco's window, and now he's traumatized beyond belief, and is trying to find out if it's a muggle thing, and so is avoiding all muggles… and ummmm… yeah." Blaise fabricated.

"Blaise?" Hermione asked skeptically. "He just talked to Colin yesterday, and Colin's muggle-born."

"Oh. Well, the truth is…" Blaise searched for an excuse frantically. "Draco's gay."

"Really." Hermione smiled amusedly. "That's ever so interesting"

Two days later

"WHAT THE BLEEDING HELL!!!!!!" Draco shouted. "BLAISE ZABINI, GET YOUR ITALIAN BUTT OVER HERE!!!!"

"You were saying, Draco?" Blaise yawned, slumping in the door. Wait. Zabinis don't slump; they stroll with a tired air about them.

"I just got a book from our ever illustrious Head Girl." Draco stated.

"So? Is that important? I told you I'd get you the girl!!!!" Blaise grumbled. "Now can I go back to sleep?"

"The book was titled, _Sexual Preferences: How to Deal."_ Draco poked Blaise with his pencil. "On the inside cover it said 'All of us have our problems Draco. Blaise told me about yours. It's ok, maybe this book will help."

"ooookay, but mate, it's not what you think" Blaise said, backing nervously against the headboard.

"Care to explain to me why you had to tell the girl that I love that I'm sodding GAY?!?!" Draco scowled fiercely.

"Boom" Hearing the thud, both boys turned to the door. Hermione Granger was standing there with a blissfully happy smile on her face.

"Er… hi Hermione!" Draco smiled weakly. "Did you here all that?"

"Yeah." Hermione grinned. "And I don't love you…"

"oh." Draco sagged against his bedpost.

"But I really really like you, and I think I could love you in time." She finished.

"Really!!!!" Draco exclaimed, ecstatic.

"Yeah." Hermione laughed, and taking his face gently in her hands, kissed him.

Draco hadn't thought that kissing could be like this; warm, happy, and filled with bliss. He felt like he had just ridden a roller coaster.

"Hey, would you to get a room?" Blaise threw a pillow at them. "You are so disgustingly sappy with all those 'I love yous'… and the snogging just makes it worse!"

Giggling, Hermione threw herself on the bad and proceeded to pummel Blaise with pillows.

"Hey, Blaise, stop flirting with my girlfriend!" Draco walloped him with a pillow. Unfortunately, it exploded.

"I'm not cleaning that up!" Blaise said, amid the clouds of feathers.

All was right in the world... then, Kayla came along. But that's a story for another time.

I hope that wasn't too quick, but I needed to have room for Kayla in the chapters coming, so I needed their relationship to start. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I forgot it up there so… without further ado, here it is. Harry Potter does not belong to me.


End file.
